Puppy Love
by QRgirlygirl
Summary: A fun little oneshot! A new little friend is added into the mix, we get to see Kimiko's loving, nurturing side, and this little guy will be seen in my other stories. See how he first appears. ;


It was just a normal day at the temple today, well almost normal. The day's training sessions were done so everyone spent their time relaxing. Clay was having his lunch, Omi was taking a walk through the garden, Raimundo was taking a short nap, and Kimiko was out in town doing some shopping.

But later that afternoon…

"WHAT IN TARNATION!" Clay shouted across the room.

When everyone heard him Omi and Raimundo came running to him.

"Friend Clay, is there something the matter?" Omi asked.

"You bet your sweet potatoes there's somethin' wrong," Then Clay took out something from his robes. "Look at my hat ya'll."

He brought out his special cowboy hat that had been beyond destroyed. It had holes, teeth marks, and drool all over it.

"Someone or rather something's been chewing on my hat!"

Omi and Raimundo observed the hat and were thinking that this _was_ adnormal.

"Too bad dude. Ya know, something similar happened to me earlier," Omi and Clay looked at him waiting to explain. "When I walked into my room a while ago, I found a pair of my sneakers all chewed up too. Weird huh?"

"Say Omi have you had anything of yours, uh, chewed?" Clay asked

"Hhhmmmm, can't say that I have. This is a most intriguing situation indeed."

"Well dude no problem, we can just get you a new hat," so the boys walked out of the room to go to their sleeping quarters. Once there, Omi walked into his room and let out a loud scream. Raimundo and Clay ran into his room. They found Omi holding his personal staff that he used for training, now all messed up, and saw tears in his eyes.

"My special staff! It has been chewed!" Omi then let out a childish cry.

Clay walked up to him and patted him on the back, "There, there little buddy," he said trying to comfort him, "We have lots of these staffs around the temple."

"But you know what, what the heck is going on?" Raimundo said. "Cause now that I think about it these weird bite marks are everywhere. I've seen on the walls, our stuff, the tables legs, everywhere."

Then something popped into Clay's mind, "I know, how's about we go to Kimiko to help us unravel this mystery?"

Raimundo and Omi nodded and walked toward Kimiko's 'room'. When they got there they peeked into her 'room' and saw her in there doing something. They weren't sure what so one of them spoke up.

"Yo Kim," called Raimundo, "What's goin' on here?" he asked.

Kimiko was taken by surprise as she jolted up and turned around to face them with a big grin on her face.

"Oh hey boys, very nice day we're having," she said with obvious fake glee.

"Yeah, some day, everything in this temple has been chewed up, my sneakers, Clay's hat, Omi's staff, and everything else. Maybe you can explain what's happening girl."

Kimiko's eyes shifted slightly, "Sorry but I don't know, but that sure is very weird, heh heh."

All three boys sighed, shrugged their shoulders, and walked away. When Kimiko was sure they were gone she closed the curtain and went to her dresser.

Once there she opened the bottom drawer. And out of it popped the head of a very small, small enough to fit the palm of your hand, golden retriever puppy, with beige fur and big round black eyes.

"Arf! Arf!" yelped the little dog

"Ssshhh, you have to be quiet little guy, or they'll hear you," she scooped the up the puppy in her hands. "Then everyone one will bite my head." and she let out a laugh.

Then she thought of something, "Say, speaking of biting, you've been a very naughty dog, chewing up everything in sight," she brought the puppy closer to her holding it like a baby. Then she lightly scratched its belly with her nails.

In a gushy tone, "I'm gonna have to buy you a chew toy or I can't keep, and we don't want that, no we don't," she brought the puppy to her face and gently nuzzled it.

"You are so adorable," she set the puppy in the bottom draw again, "I can't imagine why anyone would abandon you." Kimiko gave the puppy a small kiss on the head and smiled as she saw the looking up at her with its big round eyes, tongue hanging, and small tail wagging.

"I'm going to get you some food okay," she closed drawer leaving a wide enough crack for air to get through and then left the room.

Kimiko went into town that was close to the temple to do some shopping. She bought new sneakers for Raimundo, a new hat for Clay, a doggie chew toy, and a small bag of puppy chow. Once she got all of that stuff she went back to the temple.

When she walked through the door she was greeted with all three boys, Dojo, and Master Fung standing in the middle of the room with their arms crossed and a tad bit of anger on their faces. Kimiko stopped as soon as she saw them.

"Um, is there something wrong?" she asked feeling a bit nervous.

Raimundo walks up to Kimiko with his hands behind his back. Then he puts his hands in front holding out the little puppy.

"Arf! Arf!" the puppy yelped.

"Oh, uh, that's…" but she couldn't finish her sentence, just grinned sheepishly.

"You mind explaining this girl," Raimundo said in firm and demanding tone.

Kimiko stared blankly at him then looked at the others in the background. She let out a big sigh in defeat, unable to come up with an excuse.

"Alright I will. I was going to tell you guys about him," she took the puppy out of Raimundo's hands and into her arms, and continued, "It goes like this."

_Earlier in the day…_

_Kimiko got herself ready wearing mild winter close since there was some snow outside. She was on her way to town to do her shopping. The town was close enough to just walk to so that's what she did. She was going through the forest following the stream , a very easy route. But just as she was getting close to the entrances of the town she heard a faint whimper._

_Naturally she was curious as to what it was. She listened closely and tried to follow it. Eventually she followed the noise to a dead hollow tree. She got on the snowy ground and looked within a hollow gap between the bottom of the tree and the ground. _

"_A puppy!" she shouts as she able to finally see who made the whimpering. She gently lifts up the puppy and holds it in her arms._

"_You poor little guy, where's your mother or your owner?" she rocks the puppy back and forth as it whimpered some more and shivered from the cold. Kimiko felt as though she could cry. _

_After some careful thinking and hard consideration, she looked into the puppy's sad eyes of loneliness and gave a little smile. Then the puppy let out a tiny sneeze._

"_AAAWWW! That's it, I'm gonna take you home with me." Then she walks the opposite direction back to the temple, forgetting all about her shopping trip. _

_So after sneaking the puppy into the temple and hiding it in her 'room' she gave the puppy a bit of the leftover steak from last night's dinner and brought him to the bathroom to give him a bath in the tub. _

_Once she was finished cleaning him, the puppy was suddenly full of energy. He got himself out of the tub and ran around the temple to explore. It took Kimiko about an hour to find him again. Enough time for the puppy chew up everything._

"Way to go Kim," Raimundo said, "Thanks to you we are going to have to spend our money to replace our stuff!"

"No need to yell, I'm sorry, but it's not anybody's fault that he's just a little puppy who didn't know any better. Besides I already took the liberty of replacing your messed up stuff."

Kimiko picks up her shopping bags and hands them to Raimundo. Omi and Clay came up to him and looked into the bags. Raimundo took out the sneakers, Clay took out the new hat, but Omi was dissatisfied.

"You have not bought me a new staff Kimiko?" Omi complained

"Well Omi, staffs aren't something that are usually on sale at normal stores, and we do have a lot of those around the temple ya know."

Omi bowed his head in defeat. Kimiko walks toward Master Fung still holding the puppy in her arms.

"Master Fung you're a reasonable man, can we keep him please?" she begged, "He's all alone, and he needs someone to take care of him."

Master Fung holds his chin with his fingers in a thoughtful manner. "Well…"

"Guys what do you think?" Kimiko asked the guys hoping that they would back her up.

The boys including Dojo exchanged looks and thought for a moment. Clay was the first to speak.

"Well, I reckon I wouldn't mind, I do like little dougies." Kimiko gave him hug, with one arm, since she was holding the puppy. Omi, feeling slightly upset that Kimiko wasn't hugging him he stepped up.

"I also will be fine with having a puppy around," then he grinned hopefully.

"Yes! Thank you Omi." Then she gave him an even tighter hug and Omi blushed a little.

Raimundo just rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on you guys, we don't need a mutt around here, it's just going to make more work for us."

"For pete sake Rai, don't you at all know the joys of having a pet?" she said as she glared sharply at him.

Raimundo was taken back by the look she gave him 'geez, does she want this mutt that much' he thought to himself.

"Well look I…" but he was cut off when Kimiko came in front of him.

"Please Raimundo?" she pleaded as she pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes.

Raimundo couldn't admit it out loud but he couldn't resist that face. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He just stood there for a while looking uncomfortable.

Everybody stared at him, Kimiko especially, with hopeful eyes. Dojo then spoke up.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having the pup around, as long as he doesn't mistake me for a chew toy." Kimiko smiled a Dojo and then looked back at Raimundo.

Raimundo's eyes widened as he realized that he was completely out numbered now.

"Alright, I suppose I can put up with the dog." Kimiko flashed a big smile and gave him the biggest hug of all, minding the puppy.

Master Fung spoke, "Well then, if everyone is okay with it, we can keep the puppy."

Kimiko let out a big squeal and snuggled the puppy happily. She looked around, realizing what she did, saw the boys staring at her and blushed a little. She let out a soft cough and stood normally and calmly.

"But you must promise that you will all be able to help to take care of him," Master Fung said sternly.

"Yes sir," they all said simultaneously, and Master Fung bowed and left the room.

After that event it was finally late at night and time for bed. Kimiko dressed in her pj's and laid on her matt, with the puppy lying by her head.

Kimiko stroked its head softly, "You know, I still haven't given you a name,"

She thought for a while. Then she finally made a decision after two minutes.

"You will be called, Kyo,"

"Arf! Arf!" he yelped

"Yay you like it, I'll tell everyone tomorrow," she clapped lightly out of excitement.

"I've always wanted a pet, but Papa wouldn't let me, unless it was a gold fish," she shrugged, leaned down and gave Kyo a peck on his head.

"Good night Kyo," Kimiko said as she lay down, closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. And Kyo gave Kimiko a lick on the nose and she giggled at the ticklish sensation but still asleep. Then Kyo lay down and went to sleep peacefully too.

This was the start of a beautiful 'puppy love' friendship.


End file.
